A Fighter in Doubt
by YourFriendCAnnes
Summary: What if Goku wasn't so confident about fighting the Androids..Does knowing his future put doubt in his mind?What if he gave up? Will Chi-Chi be able to help him fight another day? What burden does the Worlds Hero carry? It all Ends with Him.
1. Fight Until The End

Hello! Hello! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and hopefully everyone is having a good Christmas Holiday! XD So here I am, writing another Goku and Chi-Chi story, because everyone knows that 1 billion Vegeta and Bulma stories already exist! XD But, this idea came to me one day as I was casually walking along somewhere….who knows right! _…But here goes another Goku and Chi-Chi story that I hope you great readers enjoy while you're celebrating the Holidays! 8) Remember. Be Inspired. XD O BTW! A BIG THANKS TO SOME OF MY REVIEWERS! *Chihara, Jasmine, MissySullivan, Lovers45, chichi89, Tevinssj3, kawaii248* THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! WOOT!

*Ok, so this story is about Goku's insecurities as a fighter after Trunks comes from the future warning them of their o so close future of DOOM! Goku having second thoughts about his powers you say? The World's Greatest fighter lacking confidence? :O HOW COULD I? But every great fighter needs someone or something to fight for, and that's where Chi-Chi comes in! XD* Let's find out how our favorite couple managed to get through this. Read. Enjoy. And Review if ya Can! XD * O yea, Goku has just got back from the planet he was on for a year after he killed Frieza on Namek...planet Yadrat, I think.._..But anyway, their talking to trunks about the androids...yada yada…Im gonna shut up now..LoLz

Ch. 1 A Fighter With Doubts

So there we all stood, trying to take in all the information Vegeta and Bulma's future son had just revealed to us. In 3 years' time some deadly androids were coming to fight and kill all the Z-fighters and all of mankind. Where was I? Did I even fight? Trunks replied with a stern look on his face, slightly looking more like Vegeta. "We all fought bravely Goku, it just….wasn't enough. Even ordinary citizens tried, but all died in the process. A pure massacre" He looked away, trying to hold back his tears just as his father who stood before him would do. I swallowed to keep my throat moist, it was become harder and harder to concentrate. I placed my hand on Gohans shoulder...I couldn't lose him again, I just got back. He looked up at me was a reassuring smile "We're gonna beat'em dad, don't worry" He was brave, prepared for battle, but not for this one, he wasn't ready. The thought of losing him…to an enemy, dying right before my eyes, I couldn't bear it. He was my only son by the love of my life. Chi-Chi….The thought of her made my knees go weak, losing her. I had to see her now, I had to go home. I turned to Gohan and spoke as cheerfully as I could "How about we head home, I haven't seen your mother yet", he responded cheerfully, my cover worked "Sure dad, let's go". We said all our Goodbyes and instantly transmitted home. We stood in front of our home, it had been too long, I missed this place and….her. Gohan sprinted towards the door yelling as he went, "Mooooooooooom! We're home!" I saw the front door open slowly..Then I saw her. Chi-Chi. My Chi-Chi. We made eye contact, she was so beautiful, with her brown eyes, and I could stare into them forever. She started walking towards me, I started moving forward, and before I knew it we were hugging in a tight embrace. I never wanted to let her go, the thought of losing her in just 3 short years made me hug her tighter, well…until she started banging me on the head, "Geeez Goku, Are you trying to kill me? A little breathing room please!" I kissed her as I slowly lowered her to the ground, her hands moved from my chest to around my neck. I needed to taste her again. My hands moved lower, slowly wrapping around her hips, pulling her closer to my hardened member in my pants. I heard Gohan clear his throat, "Ahem…I'm still here by the way", I sucked on Chi-Chi's tongue right before I planted one last kiss on her lips.

She looked over her shoulder as she spoke to Gohan, I never took my eyes off her, Dear Kami I wanted to take her right here in the yard, "We'll be inside in a few minutes sweetie", He rolled his eyes and slowly levitated inside, "Sure mom", as he flew inside the door he mumbled something about grown-ups "sucking faces" and "his eyes burning out of his head". I immediately turned Chi-Chi back to me and we started kissing again, this time more furious. Her left hand grabbed in my hair, while the right one wrapped around my neck. I wrapped one her legs around my hip, trying to bring her closer to me. Even when we came up for air, our tongues still touched, licking slowly across each other. I had to have her, I picked her up and she wrapped both legs around my waist.

We made our way over to the side of the house, I slammed her up against the wall, and she enjoyed it. She had the sexiest smirk on her face. I kissed her roughly as I reached under her dress and ripped off her panties, I kissed her again and entered her slowly. I couldn't start off slow, I needed her. I held both of her arms over her head as I pounded inside of her. I could feel the house moving a little. I wrapped one of her legs around my waist, pushing deeper inside of her. I heard her moan my name as I moved deeper and deeper inside her. I then started long hard thrust, coming all the way out and then pounding her hard each time. I growled right about her mouth as she moaned my name over and over, begging me not to stop. I could feel her body tensing up, Dear Kami she was so close, I wanted her to come, and I wanted her to scream my name as she came. She pulled me closer to her and I could hear her moaning in my ear, "I'm coming Goku, I'm so close…..please make me come", She knew how much that turned me on. I pounded her harder and harder against the house, that's when I heard Gohan yell from inside the house, "Moooooooom! I'm hungry! And what's that sound out there? Can I come out there now, its boring in here!" I picked up my pace, fearing Gohan would catch us at any moment, since we were right on the side of the house. I wrapped her other leg around my waist completely supporting her weight up against the house. I was going so fast plus the wetness of her entrance made the pace feel euphoric. Chi-Chi tried to maneuver a small pace riding me but, she stood no chance against me. I grabbed her rear end and squeezed it as I felt myself getting closer and closer to my own peak. By this time Chi-Chi was muffling her moans in my neck as her eyes rolled back into her head, she spoke her last words before she climaxed, "Goku! Goku!...I'm coming, I'm coming" and her whole body jerked upward several times before she started shaking riding out her climax. Her arms became limp around my shoulders as she tried to catch her breath. I immediately dropped her, turned her around so she was facing the house, bringing her flower to me and entering her from behind. I started my assault of pounding over and over. My thoughts were getting unfocused and my eyes were shut tight, I was near my climax.

One hand was on her hip, the other was pulling on her dress as I kept my same pace as before. Chi-Chi was barely holding on to the wall, my thrust were causing her entire body to bounce back and forth, she moaned my name furiously as she was nearing another climax. I moved my hips faster and faster until my thoughts went clear and my muscles tightened, and I started to growl as I emptied my seed inside of her, thrusting long hard thrust making sure every bit of it was inside of her. In assurance of that, she climaxed again causing her flower muscles to forcefully pull at my member with small upward motions. It felt so good to be inside of her again, it had been too long.

I turned her around and we gave each other small kisses on the lips as we tried to take control of our breathing. We heard Gohan yell from inside the house, "MOoooooooom! I'm hungry!" I kissed Chi-Chi, "Maybe we better get inside, we don't want him to catch us like this", Chi-Chi looked at me with a puzzled look, "Like what Goku?" I smirked, Chi-Chi's face was so red and flustered she looked like she had been running a marathon, "Well..Chi, Let's just make a pit stop at the bedroom before we go eat dinner with Gohan.

We all sat around the dinner table, Me, Chi-Chi, and Gohan, laughing and talking about Namek and about the planet Yadrant. I told them all about the people and how grateful I was for landing on such a wonderful planet. Gohan was more than pleased to tell Chi-Chi the story about Bulma being turned into a frog, he was laughing so hard he could barely chew his food. It felt good to be home, just laughing and talking with my family. I couldn't bear the thought of losing either of them. Chi or Gohan, I….WHOAAA…I could feel Chi-Chi's foot massaging my member under the table. She looked at me and smirked, it was nothing I could do. Gohan was talking about some new training techniques, thank Kami he didn't notice my face when she placed her foot on my member. She began to slowly massage it in circular motions, causing me to move my hips to start moving slightly in the chair, trying to keep myself under control, the whole time she just smirked. Boy was I going to get her back for this. I hid my face in my hands because my eyes were starting to roll into the back of my head slightly. Gohan looked over at me puzzled, "What are ya doing dad? Are you tired or something?", I peeked from behind one of my fingers and spoke quickly as I could before a moan slipped out, "Just a headache son!", I let out a nervous laugh, "No worries, it'll be gone in a few minutes". All the while, Chi-Chi tortured me beneath the table with her foot. She….was…going…to…pay. She looked at Gohan still smirking, "Why don't you put your dishes away and go watch that movie you have been dying to catch on television, remember?" His eyes became extremely large with excitement, "THAT COMES ON TONIGHT?" he sprinted out of the kitchen into the living room, leaving me, Chi, and my hard member in the kitchen.

Chi removed her foot from my groin and started picking up dishes off the table, when she reached my plate she whispered in my ear as she rose up, "Did you enjoy my little prank?", She walked over the sink with her back turned, I looked in the living room and Gohan's face was glued to the television. I walked up behind Chi-Chi, and before she could react, I was down on my knees nibbling and licking at her bud, which I had easy access too since I ripped her panties off earlier already. She placed one hand on the fridge to balance herself and the other hand on the sink's edge. I put one leg on my shoulder so I could get better leverage to lick around her entrance. I could hear her above me trying to maintain the volume on her moans. She attempted to pull my head up, pointless. This was my revenge! I continued to lick long and trails up and down her bud, I could feel goose bumps developing on her thigh being exposed to the cool breeze blowing through the house. I began to finger her with two of my fingers, move in and out of her entrance as I placed small kisses on her bud. Her body began to rock back and forth on my fingers trying to start a slow pace. But not when she was ready, she would come when I wanted her too. I could feel her flower tightening around my fingers, I knew she was close so I pulled my fingers out of her only to hear a low moan in disagreeance with my actions slip from her mouth. I kissed her hard and then I pushed two fingers back immediately inside of her. I began my forceful pace in and out, in and out, while using my thumb to massage her bud. Her moans were getting a louder so I kissed her to muffle them out, Gohan was right in the living room. She rode my fingers until her entrance so slick I could barely keep my fingers inside of her. I rubbed my thumb down by her entrance retrieving some of her juices to massage on her bud. She broke our long kiss to breath in a little right before she climaxed, she had to kiss me quickly so she could muffle her moans into my mouth. He body jerked upwards out of reflex as she rode out her orgasm caused my fingers. Her flower muscles contracted slowly as she gained more control over her breathing. When she finally breathing again I whispered in her ear, "I win" and I walked off towards our bedroom, smiling all the way.

Chi lay sleep next to me in bed. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping, he hair was hanging right below her shoulders and the moonlight shining through our window was creating the perfect light on her body, if she wasn't asleep I would be making love to her instead of staring, as if she could feel me watching her, she grumbled in her sleep and woke up looking at me through tired eyes. After our little quickie in the kitchen we watched several kung-Fu movies with Gohan until about 3am, which by that time I was the only one awake. I was surprised she had enough energy to talk, "What are thinking about Goku", she yawned and laid on my chest. Should I tell her about what Trunks said? Should I tell her about how we could all possibly be dead in 3 years? Should I tell her for the first time in my life I had doubts about my fighting skills? I was going to do it, I was going to tell her, she had the right to know what her future held…especially if she was going to be….I couldn't form the words, and a world without Chi…I couldn't bear the thought. But I had to tell her, I took a deep breath before I spoke, "Chi, a guy from the future came today, and he told us that in 3 years we would all be dead if we didn't train to beat these guys, I'm not too sure how strong they are, but….I do know that I have my limits and going further seems almost impossible…I'm sorry Chi". All I could hear was her breathing, I looked down at her, "Chi?" She was sleeping and didn't hear a word I said. I let out a long breath, not wanting to have to repeat that tomorrow or any other day. She slept so soundly I couldn't bear to wake her. I would tell her…and I would fight to the end for her, even if I knew it was coming. Even if this was the end for us.

*DRUMROLL* Ladies and Frogs! That's the first chapter! Its exactly 7:52am Christmas Eve! XD I hope all you good folks have a great Christmas and New Year! And Review! Read! Eat the magnets off your fridge? _…..Yea…But! I hope you enjoy it! And don't worry this story has 3 more chapters and I promise to update by 12/26/2013! Ok ok ….I'm kidding! By 12/26/2011! LoLZ! If anyone even cares when I update! Remember Be Inspired! XD


	2. A World's Hero

Wow, I didn't anticipate being gone this long…._, so much stuff happen to me all at once! I deeply regret not meeting my initial update of 12/26/2011! I never wanted to be one of those authors that update months and months later! Sometimes life hits pretty hard, I was sick and I started school again! O NOES! _ But anywho! Here's the last chapter of this story, I intended to make it 3 chapters but….I have all these other ideas fighting to get out of my head so I'm bringing this story to a close! So here's the grand finale to this twisted tales of ….who's in this story again? …_ OH YEA! Goku and Chi-Chi of course! ^_^

*Goku may be a bit out of character because he's being a bit more like a Saiyan, not like Vegeta or anything, just a bit more aggressive…ooo just read why don't ya?

Ch.2 The World's Hero

I trained day and night, constantly trying new techniques and meditating styles. I could feel the cold breeze blowing against my back. Shirtless and sweating beyond belief, the cold breeze sent a shiver through my whole body. I sat with my legs crossed and my eyes shut tight. I didn't like to meditate much anymore. All my thoughts were filled with dying screams of my family and friends whenever I was alone or when I wasn't training. I couldn't understand how I could kill Frieza, one of the strongest warriors in the universe but, in three years' time, my family, friends and everyone I know and love would be killed by something created in a lab. This thought caused my Ki to rise rapidly. I could feel my breathing increasing. Feeling myself losing control, I immediately got up, grabbed my shirt, and headed home.

As I walked down the narrow wore down path, I could smell food before I reached the end of the forest clearing. Chi-Chi really knew how to cook, and it always smelled so good. And besides that, she seemed to look extra gorgeous lately. I don't know if it's because, she has been wearing her hair down a lot lately or maybe because full moon's make me extra horny, but Kami knows after dinner, she would be my dessert. I finally reached the door of the place I called home, as soon as I opened the door the smell of roast beef and potatoes filled my senses. I walked into the kitchen and there she was, my Chi-Chi. She had her back to me, apparently she was waiting on something to finish cooking inside of the oven. I leaned against the doorway as she stood there with her arms crossed flustered and upset about the opposing food cooking inside the oven. She looked so sexy when she got all mad and flustered. Sometimes I would get her upset just to see her get mad, and then to make up for it, I would pick her up and carry her to our bedroom and throw her across the bed and give her some…."Hey Dad!", Gohan ran past me into the kitchen distracting me from my dirty daydream. Chi-Chi finally turned around from the oven, she had a few strings of hair sticking to her forehead with the help of a few beads of sweat. Her and Gohan were having a conversation about what time he would do his homework when she finally made eye contact with me. She smiled a quick smile "Have a sit Goku, I know you're starved", but I didn't move from my position. I just crossed my arms and smiled, "Could I have a word with you Chi?" She looked at me trying to figure out my motive. "Can't it wait until after dinner Goku?" She knew I was up to something, but she had no idea. "Come on Chi, it will only take a second".

I walked into the hall and I could hear her footsteps behind mine. I stopped in the darker part of the hall, Chi-Chi walked around the corner immediately looking for the light switch on the wall, "Ugh, Goku I can't see, where are you? I could feel a flicker of fear rise and fall inside of her. I let out a low growl and pressed her up against the wall. I pressed her up against my bare chest and I could feel her breast against me, instinct told me to tear her shirt off, but with Gohan so close by I had to think clearly. Her breathing was rapid as her chest moved up and down, I could sense she was afraid and aroused at the same time. I wrapped both of my hands around her waist and pulled her in for a small kiss. She didn't respond to the first few kisses so I started kissing down her jawline to her neck. I licked and kissed at her neck. She wrapped her arms around my neck in response, I kissed lower until I reached her breast, I kissed and licked at them through her top. I licked on her now hard nipples. I bit down gently on her right one, which got me a low moan from her lips. I began to kiss lower, when she grabbed my head and lifted my face back to hers. She kissed me and spoke, "Goku, after dinner" was all she said and she walked back into the kitchen. I was really going to enjoy my dessert tonight.

I ate faster than usual and Chi-Chi just sat their picking at her food giving me side glances ever so often. Of all the nights Gohan was in a talking mood. He went from one topic to the next, sports, girls, fighting until he finally yawned "Boy am I tired.." he got up from the table and placed his used dishes in the sink. He placed a kiss on Chi-Chi's cheek telling her goodnight and he hugged me and disappeared around the corner. When I felt his Ki reach his bedroom I glanced at Chi-Chi. She was now washing the dishes pretending to not notice me staring at her back. She turned off the water and turned around to face me. She leaned back against the sink as she spoke "Goku, tell me what's wrong", I didn't expect this, I thought we were about to have great sex, but I guess my plan would have to wait until later. I sat back in my chair and let out a deep breath " What are you talking about Chi?", I was completely fine.

"You haven't been yourself lately Goku"

"How so?"

"You just, I dunno, You've been acting strange"

"How Chi? In what way? Tell me"

She looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed as if I should know the answer, I was completely lost, I wanted her to just tell me so we could talk and then go have sex. She made things so complicated sometimes.

"I dunno Goku, just not yourself.." I immediately got up and before she could turn around and resume washing dishes I was standing right in front of her. I placed both of my arms on either side of her so she had no way of moving. She was going to tell me exactly what was going on, right now."Tell me now Chi, No more riddles" I could see tears starting to build up in her eyes. She tried to break free of my arm but it was useless for her to try in the first place. She was tugging and pulling at my arm..Being this close to her was driving me crazy. I started kissing her on her neck, slowly and softly, licking and biting in between kisses. I could feel her hands pushing against my chest trying to fight me off…how silly of her. I kissed lower and lower passed her breast, down her thigh. I kissed down to her knee and then licked my way back up her thigh until I reached the spilt in her dress. I ripped it apart exposing more of her thigh to me. I ripped her panties off as I used my mouth to attack her bud. One of her hands was holding the end of the counter and the other hand was holding my head in place. I could hear her attempting to talk through moans as I attacked her bud, nipping a licking at it, "Goku…Gohan..might…catch…us." I broke away from her now swollen bud and kissed her fiercely on the lips, "Don't worry about that Chi, its just you and me right now", and without warning I pushed my member deep inside of her. Her small body jerked at the sudden "filled" feeling it had to get used to. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we kissed each other fiercely as I slowly lowered her to the kitchen floor. She was still clothed. That won't due. So I ripped the remains of her clothes off leaving her completely naked beneath me. I wrapped her legs around my waist giving me a few more inches inside of her, when I had went far enough she tightened her thighs around my waist giving me the signal that I couldn't push any farther inside of her.

I started a slow and steady pace, allowing her to adjust to my size and our position, but his soon changed. Her nails dug into my bare shoulders and I could feel her breast pressed against my chest creating a friction that was driving me insane. I kissed her gently on her lips, demanding with my tongue that she open her mouth. I wanted to taste her, I needed her. We sucked each other's tongues and licked lips in a complete daze, relying purely on sexual instinct. I could feel her contracting around my member, she was close. But I didn't want her like this, not in this position at least. I slowed my pace down as I breathed into her neck, sweat now covering our bodies made it harder for her to hang on to my shoulders.

When I leaned back on my knees Chi-Chi sat up on her elbows with a half pissed half passion in her eyes, "Goku..What are you.?" I pulled her to me for a kiss before she could finish her statement, "Trust me Chi", I turned her around and bent her over. I spread her legs apart with my knee and entered her swiftly from behind. I could hear her gasp for air because I was a bit deeper inside of her. She looked over her shoulder at through heavy eyelids covered with strands of hair that had now lay flat on her forehead because of all the sweat. I started a hard and furious pace making her body bounce with each thrust upward into her flower. I could hear her moaning into the kitchen floor and playing with her flower with her left hand. Dear Kami, if I didn't get her to come soon, I sure as hell would. I kept a steady pace not letting up, I thrusted harder and harder smacking our two bodies together in unison. Chi-Chi was so wet now that my member had no trouble sliding in and out of her. She was getting close to her release because her flower was contracting around my member again, causing a pulsating contraction on my member, Dear Kami, I had to get her to release now. I put one hand on her waist and the other one on her shoulder, arching her back a little as she came with my final few thrust. She screamed over and over as she rode out her release pushing back up against my member as her flower contracted as well. As she rode out her release I kept thrusting up, up, up, until finally…..I released a few thrust after her. I let my moan turn into a low growl, Chi-Chi's screams already risked us the chance of getting caught, so my loud moans wouldn't have helped the cause.

After several moments of heavy breathing, we gather up what was left of Chi-Chi's dress off the kitchen floor and bundle up on the couch underneath a blanket Chi-Chi knitted a few years back. She lay curled up in my lap, *both of us still naked of course*, I listened to the sound of her breathing until she finally broke the silence "Goku, are you worried about what Trunks told you about the androids in 3 years?", I was a bit taken back by her statement. Was it that obvious? I guess spending large amounts of time training and hours on end meditating would be specious to any wife, even one married to a saiyan. "I dunno Chi, I've never faced an opponent that already had the jumps on me….not like this" I leaned my head back against the sofa, getting more comfortable as I juggled my thoughts around. My training was pushing me away from my family; even my own doubt was causing me to become more "saiyan like" in a sense. Chi-Chi broke my thoughts, "Goku…you're going to do fine, and I know it." She adjusted in my lap to where she could look me in the eye, "As long as you do your best, that's all anyone can ask", she kissed me gently on the lips, " Giving up hope is worse than not trying at all..I know you can do this, You and.." she choked out the last name, "Gohan." Chi-Chi could see something that I couldn't, something deeper..something even the strongest warrior in the universe had a hard time finding….Hope.

Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^_^ I enjoyed writing it, all the psychological mind battles! I could just eat them for breakfast! Depending on the calories…._ ooooo yea! BTW! I just created a facebook page where I'm going to be posting up to date topics about my up and coming fanfictions and any ideas anyone would like to submit! Feel free to friend me! ^_^ I would love to be in contact with my Readers on a daily basis! I received a request to do a songfic…not sure if im too good it…who knows..! As always Be Inspired and take care.! XD O yea! Thanks for all the reviews and Story Hits! The facebook page is called _**- At CannesFestival**_! I'm going to post a special one shot that is going to be available only on my facebook page! ^_^ See ya there!


End file.
